


Handiwork

by Taimae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Flirting through handiwork, Fluff, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, daily life in Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimae/pseuds/Taimae
Summary: Sirona Adaar notices something different about her once wobbly chair. It doesn't take long to find out who the culprit is.





	Handiwork

"Hm," 

Sirona Adaar could feel wrong about her chair behind her desk. Something off. Wait, that was incorrect. There was nothing off about the chair. That's what made it odd. Normally, it would wobble ever a little, due to one of the legs being slightly shorter than the others, making the clacking noise anytime she shifted her wait. It was annoying of course, but by no means detrimental to her work. Yet ever since she got back from her last mission on the Hinterlands, she noticed there was no wobbling, and no clacking sounds. Sirona didn't recall telling any of the workers about the issue. There were much more important things to do repair in Skyhold than a small piece of furniture.

The placed her chin on the palm of her hand and leaned on her desk. This couldn't be a coincidence. 

"Hm," 

A small smile then appeared on her face.

"Of course," she said to herself and she stood up. It really could only be one person. _He_ would have been the only one to have done something this small and almost unnoticeable.

Sirona made her way down to the stables, where the mounts had finally started to come in. She paused for a moment, petting one of the horses behind the ears and then made her way inside where she saw the grey warden in his usual spot as of late, working away at his newest project. It was the only time that he seemed more at ease.

"Milady Inquisitor," Blackwall said with slight bow before going back to work on the wooden what looked to be a rocking horse. "I'm glad to see you're back from the Hinterlands safe and sound,"

"Well, now that we've established all our posts and taken care of most of the bandits, things have been a lot calmer. All I've really had to do is close some rifts here and there," Sirona responded as she decided to take a seat on a large stump nearby and just watched him work away at the large toy. No doubt one of the few children wandering about the fortress would be pleased with his latest project. "Anything exciting happen while I was away?"

"Not much I believe. Though Sera thought it would be fun to try and see if she could startle Leliana. As you could probably guess, it backfired. I'd say the opposite quite happened,"

The qunari laughed. That sounded about right. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why Sera would think she'd be able to sneak up on their expert spy. Sirona was a rogue herself and she wouldn't try it. Leliana seemed as though she had eyes not only on the back of her head, but in the skies. 

"Oh. I noticed that my chair has stopped wobbling," she said very casually.

"Is that so?" Blackwall continued to work away. "That's good to hear. Little things like that could be a distraction from time to time,"

"Pretty curious if you ask me," Sirona continued, her eyes still looking at the wooden toy. "It's almost like someone decided to fix it while I was away,"

"Mhmmm,"

"I do have to admit. I've had room broken into a number of times over the years of being a mercenary in the Free Marches. I can't say it's been to fix slightly wonky furniture," she smiled a bit.

He really was the most odd and charming human man she's ever met wandering the woods. Normally, Sirona wasn't much for romance, or having it. She sort of expected it being one of the few of her kind in the area. Very few humans, and even dwarves and elves for that matter, have ever seen a qunari woman. Not only a qunari woman, but a Vashoth at that. She stood out in these lands, with her large horns and greyish skin, and how she just towered above nearly everyone around her. Most were just intimidated by her, which at least meant that they would keep out of her way. Sometimes folks just wanted to know what it would be like _being_ with a qunari woman. Some are certainly attracted for more sincere reasons, Sera being one. And then there are those who just want another _novel experience_ that they could blab about to their friends.

And then there was Blackwall. This random, bearded grey warden who came out of nowhere and just sort of took her as she was. He didn't mind she was taller than him, or had horns, or that she could carry him over her shoulder if she so chose. Sirona wasn't really used to it at first, but she certainly didn't mind it. She couldn't exactly make out what they _were_ exactly, but whatever it was for now, it was nice.  

"You make me sound like some sort of sketchy pervert," the bearded grey warden laughed. "I didn't break in. I was helping some of the men bring the new bookcases to your room. I remember what you said about the chair and decided to kill two birds with one stone,"

"Well, you have my thanks," she then crossed her legs and then rested her chin on her palm again. "Though I would much rather you come and sneak in when I'm actually in my quarters next time. _Alone_ ,"

The chipping at the wooden stopped briefly and instead the sound of him clearing his throat replaced it.

The qunari smirked playfully. She didn't need to see his face to know what he was thinking. "If you're free tonight, I might need to have my bed checked out. I think it wobbles a bit too, but I'd like to have a second opinion,"

"Well, we can't have that, can we? The Inquisitor trying to sleep on a wobbly bed. Poor craftsmanship these days, I swear," the grey warden finally said.  

Dinner first?"

"I'd love to,"

The qunari chuckled as she slowly stood up. "I'll see you tonight, then,"

"As you wish, milady. You are, after all, in charge,"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been giving my original Inquisitor any love (for shame), so here is a little one-shot with her and Blackwall. I was surprised how much I enjoyed his romantic route (as I thought I'd be too bummed pining over Cullen and being annoyed about Iron Bull saying I wasn't a real Qunari) . The 'bearded gentleman with a sad past' really won me over in the end. I also just kind of thought it was cute how my inquisitor always towered over him. He needs a big, strong qunari lady to take care of his sadfeels and regret.


End file.
